The Legacy Of Skye: Freshman Years
by KaiWellington47
Summary: "Everyone's not a special snowflake. Some are just a plain raindrop. And some, although a rain drop, can have light reflecting off of them, making them shine brighter than others." Skye, a gray fox and barer of blue eyes goes through life with the harshness of bullying and her love of cosplay. Knowing not what lay ahead, she continues through life, until that fateful day at Amorous
1. Chpt 1,

**I recently watched a play through of Amorous, and fell in love with the character Skye. She's funny, sweet, caring, and very different. In the game, she didn't have a very detailed and long back story like the rest, and I tried every place on the internet to find SOME info. The wiki was crap, and nothing else presented itself. So I take out upon me to create one. Without further ado, and my signature 'anyways'...enjoy! (Amorous is an anthro dating game, so don't hate, appreciate.)**

"Its a girl!" A doctor said.

May 1, 1994, a certain fox was born, baring gray fur and the most beautiful sky-blue eyes.

"Hmm, Skye. My baby Skye." The mother said, caressing and snuggling the small child. The baby cooed as it accepted the affection. One of the nurses soon walked up to her, it was a brown-orange furred husky, and she took her mask off, looking terribly sad towards the mother. She noticed this and began to worry.

"What's wrong?" The mother asked.

"Mrs. Allure, when you were in labor, you lost a sufficient amount of blood. An amount to which your body cannot reproduce." The nurse said, trying to keep her composure, as she herself was on the verge of tears.

"What does it mean for me?" Mrs. Allure asked.

"It means..." The nurse started, trying not to choke up, "that you only have a few more moments to live."

The mother look with eyes of disbelief. Was her final resting place right after she had her child? She didn't start panicking or freaking out though, as most mothers would. In which surprised the nurse. Instead, Mrs. Allure was quiet and kept, looking at her child, and softly crying.

"Mrs. Allure?" The nurse asked out cautiously.

Whispering to her child, "Mommy's going to go somewhere happy, and peaceful. Watching over you. You live a good life, and make the most of what you got."

Another doctor came in, excusing the nurse. In which when she walked out, she burst into tears, feeling extremely sorry for the now motherless baby. Another nurse walked over to her crying partner, and tried to comfort her the best she could.

"Listen, Shannon, it isn't fair, we all know this. But what happened, happened. Who knows, the baby you delivered, she could maybe be part of our work force, or hell, be the president. Just try to look on the bright side of things."

"But this is the first time I experienced _this_! And going home and forgetting about what happened here is not the easiest part!" Shannon said, still crying.

"I know, but it will happen often and maybe even frequently. And soon, it probably won't affect you anymore, as this is the consequence of this job. Sacrifice and heartbreaks." Shannon's friend explained.

Pulling her into a hug, she cried into her shoulder. And inside the door behind her, a long and slow beep could be heard. Along with the cries and burbles of a newborn baby. The doctor, although it pained to do it, picked up the baby from Mrs. Allure's now lifeless arms. Pressing a button, then soon afterwards walking out into the main hub with the baby in arms.

Passing Shannon and her friend, Shannon decided on an improvise. Instead of letting the baby she knew now as Skye be an orphan, she would fill the shoes of the mother role. Even without the experience.

"I know what I'll do Marrisa. I will adopt Skye myself." Shannon said, with her eyes now dried from the extensive crying. She still wiped under her eyes, as the fur was a little annoying.

"What? Did you just take some Tyrosine? What will Ashton think?" Marrisa continued to pressure ask.

"He is either going to accept it, or we are going to break up." Shannon said, walking off towards the secretary.

"I can't talk her out of _this_ one, can I?" Marrisa said, to no one in specific. She got up and chased after Shannon.

Catching up to her, Marrisa didn't bother to further prod the situation, as she knew her friend well. If she had her mind set on it, she'd work to achieve it until there is no other option. Arriving at the secretary's desk, from having endured a few hallways and an elevator ride, Shannon wasted no time getting straight to the point.

"Hi Mrs. Piquette, I was wondering, is there any way to adopt a child from here?" Shannon asked.

Mrs. Piquette looked her up and down. Finally responding, she stood up and leaned in, motioning her hand to have Shannon follow suite. Mrs. Piquette then grabbed her ear to tell her something.

"Finally!" She whisper-talked.

She sat back down, looking through many drawers and filing cabinets, looking for a specific piece of paper.

"Aha!" She exclaimed.

Putting the paper on the table in front of her, she tapped at a few lines, reading 'phone number,' 'name,' 'address,' and a few other unmentionable things.

"Fill out this paper, and then tell me why now you decided to adopt one of the abandoned new borns. Oh, and this isn't an all classy place where even if you know the person, call them by there last name." Mrs. Piquette said.

Shannon chuckled obliged by nodding and taking the paper to a nearby seat. Grabbing a pen out of her shirt pocket, and setting the paper on the table next to her, she filled out the form. The final blank space daunted her, as it asked the new name of the child.

"If I heard correctly, Skye. Hmm, it is perfect." She said.

Initialing the line, she headed back towards the secretary desk, putting there paper in front of her.

"That was fast! Now, about my question..." Mrs. Piquette said, tilting her head in expectance.

"You only work out here, so, let's keep it at that." Shannon said, avoiding the question best she could, as she didn't need _her_ of all people, be crying and be the first face the patients see.

"Come on, we're friends. You can tell me anything." Mrs. Piquette said.

"Alright then, Heather, I'll tell you, **after** work. Don't need you crying and be the first face anyone sees." Shannon said.

Heather pouted jokingly, "I'm strong, and I can take it. So hit me."

Shannon winded up her arm and had a fist ready to strike. She also had a smug look on her face.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Heather held her arms up in defense, and looked angry, although laughing.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." She said, lowering her hands.

"Good, now I'll go back to work. Do you think on your break you can get a few things?" Shannon asked.

"Okay, like what?" Heather questioned.

"A stroller, and car seat. Oh, and some formula too." Shannon listed off whilst handing Heather over 50 dollars.

"Okay, but you do know you can't get the baby until tomorrow, right?" Heather said, taking the money and putting it in her purse.

"Yeah, which will give me enough time to ask Ashton about this." Shannon said.

"And if he says no?" Heather further questioned.

"Then screw him." Shannon said, a little on the quiet side.

"You go girl!" Heather applauded.

"Alright, I'm off. See you later Heather" Shannon said, walking off.

"Okay, see you later! She doesn't even know what she getting into." Heather said, chuckling a little.

Getting back to her side of the building, Shannon walked past a window, showing all of the new born babies, cooing and crying. She looked at one in particular, smiling a little at the thought of raising her and being a mother.

"Don't worry Skye, I won't let anything happen to you." She said.

 **A Few Hours Later...**

Walking in thew parking lot, Shannon pressed a button on a set of keys, triggering the unlocking of a car close by. Getting in, she started and pulled out of the spot she was in, but was hard as it was midnight. Successfully completing the task, she was now on the road, driving towards a her house. As she drove, the only thing on her mind was what Ashton was going to think about adopting a baby.

Arriving shortly, as the hospital was only a good twenty minutes away, she got out and started prancing a little. The excitement was a little overwhelming at that point. She walked through the door, and was met with a dark house. Walking with her hands in the front of her, she managed to blindly wander into the kitchen, and finding the switch. Turning it on, Shannon was met with some familiar faces, as they jumped up and yelled...

"Surprise!"

Shannon was taken aback. She was not expecting this, or was she? Did she forget her own birthday? She started laughing, and walking towards them all.

"Happy birthday Shannon!"' They all said in unison.

"I forgot my own birthday. Thank you all! At least for remembering." She said.

"No problem! Now let's party!" Ashton said.

A small while later, party still going strong, Shannon pulled Ashton off to the side. Or in this case, their bedroom. Ashton was curious, wondering why she took him out of his party mood.

"What's up babe?" He asked.

"Well, I've been thinking. About a baby." Shannon said.

This surprised Ashton, causing him to look wide eyed and start to smile as well.

"Really? I've been thinking the same!" He said, pulling her close for a kiss.

"Buut..." Shannon stopped his advance, "I wasn't thinking of getting pregnant yet."

This also surprised him, as he didn't know what she meant by baby other than adoption, but that couldn't have been the answer, right?

"Okay, then when?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Shannon looked a little guilty, but still kept her excited and happy look on.

"I kind of already adopted a baby..." Shannon started, but stopped for his response.

"What? Without my consent? Why?" Ashton began shooting all of the questions out, like she expected.

"But I have a perfectly good explanation." Shannon started, but choked a little on the memory.

"It better be good." Ashton said, a little ticked off.

"It was because her mother died a little after the birth." Shannon said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Whoa, what a harsh way to lose your mother." Ashton said, not in an angry tone anymore.

Now with a few tears streaming down her cheek, Shannon managed to say something Ashton barely caught, "Skye..."

"What?" He said.

"Skye was her name. And I went with it, not wanting to change the mothers own thought of name." Shannon explained.

"That adorable. But still I wish you had my consent," Ashton said.

"I know, I know. If you don't want th-" Shannon was cut off.

"But, since you had the reason too do it, I'm with you all the way." Ashton said, looking up and smiling.

Shannon was looking in extreme happiness and joy at him, squealing and jumping up to hug him. He opened his arms and accepted the hug, and was brought into a passionate kiss, in which he also accepted and pushed back into it. This lasted for a few, minutes with the occasional breath in between. It ended when he pulled away.

"Say, I had a birthday present for you after everyone left. But since we're in here, and they are all probably drunk or passed out, I'll give the gift early."

She chuckled intoxicatedly, "And what might that be, my scrumptious musky husky?"

"Why don't you start back on these lips and find out?" Ashton said, with a sly smile.

They started passionately kissing again, undressing each other.

Back out with the party, most of all of the participants were passed out and beer bottles lay everywhere. And the music was also dimmed a little, so the only active noise was the lustful moans coming from the couple's bedroom.

 **The Next Day...**

Stirring in her sleep, Shannon awakes to a musky, and lust aroma in her room. Smiling about what happened last night, she finds herself sitting up having the cover drop and expose her top half. A cold breeze hit her bosoms and she covered her self, realizing her window was open. She sighed and remembered something, causing her to quickly get up and get dressed.

Her quick movement stirred Ashton out of his slumber. He looked at his rushing girlfriend, wondering what was up.

"Morning sunshine. What's got you In a hurry?" He asked.

"Uh, hello? Adopted baby needs pickup." Shannon said.

"Oh, okay. I'll be here straightening the house." Ashton said, sitting up in the bed.

"Okay, thanks. Helps a lot." Shannon said, dressed and heading towards the bedroom door.

"No problem, just a repay for last night." Ashton said, chuckling and smiling slyly.

Shannon returned the gesture with an extra sway at the hips as she walked out the door.

"That's my girl." Ashton said, fully getting out of bed.

Walking out of the room, what Shannon saw was a little horrid, as beer bottles lay everywhere, party leftovers and decorations all over, and a naked couple 'stuck' on the couch passed out.

"Have fun cleaning this mess." Shannon said to no one.

Grabbing her keys and purse off of their hooks near the door, walking out and shitting the door behind her. Walking to her car, she unlocked the doors, got in, started it, and drove off. Her car wasn't in the driveway as the cars for the party participants were blocking the way. She was really excited, as the thought of how her raising a child and what they would turn out to be is very daunting.

Back at the house, Ashton fully dressed, walked out into the living room, seeing the horrors of an after party take effect.

"How does that happen?" He said, pointing to the couple on the couch.

He groaned and figured out where he should start. Hoping to wake up everyone else, he shooed them out, some still drunk, or having a hangover.

He left the couple for last, as he didn't want to be infected with semen and the potential of hand herpes. He laughed at his own joke. Going to the kitchen, how got an idea. Going through a drawer, and fetching himself some gloves, he put them on and stood over the still passed out 'stuck' couple. Patting the back of the male, stirring him, eventually waking up and looking around. Meeting Ashton's eyes, he then looked embarrassed.

"Oh, uh, hehe. Sorry for the couch..." He said.

"Yeah, no. Get 'unstuck,' and get out." Ashton said, a little annoyed.

The man did as he was told, put his clothes on and left, not even thinking of the woman he left behind.

"Oh great, is this cheating?" He asked himself.

Reaching in, he shook her by her stomach, waking her slowly but surely. The surprise of a man staring her down caused her to realize why he was. Quickly covering herself, she sat up and started looking around frantically for her clothes.

"Right here." Ashton said, handing her her panties and bra. (Not a typo.)

"Thank you. And sorry." She apologized.

"When I say doing mention it, seriously, don't ever bring it up again." Ashton told.

The woman nodded her head and searched for her other clothes. Finding them, she threw them on quickly, and apologized again, walking out the door.

"Hmm, nice girl. Wrong crowd." Ashton commented.

Starting on the aftermath of the party, picking up multiple beer bottles, plates, ribbons, and a condom. Luckily, he had gloves on, but what obscured his mind is where most of the stiff was, like a bottle was in the kitchen cabinet under the sink. How? We will never know. But for two hours, he worked on cleaning and not even realize how long he worked.

"Oi, they had a ball. Now I'm kind of regretting giver her present early. Then again, we wouldn't be up this early either." Ashton said, starting a conversation with himself, and taking three big trash bags out to the curb.

"And luckily its Thursday." Ashton said.

Going back inside, he looked at his work. Pretty good for one person, but he still needed to vacuum. Fetching it, he plugged it in ands began on the dining room, slowly moving towards the living room. When he reached the living room, Shannon was now home, holding a baby carriage in her arms. Thus causing him to smile at the sight of the picture perfect scene.

 **Two Hours Earlier, With Shannon...**

Arriving at the hospital, she walked in and was greeted by Heather.

"I know why _your_ here." She said.

"Of course. So, tell me what I need to do to get her." Shannon said.

"Nothing, just get the birth certificate. I also got that stuff you ordered." Heather told.

"Ah, thanks. And where can I get the certificate?" Shannon asked.

"Right here. I will print it out, and then you will have to wait a while whilst they prep...Skye you said?" Heather asked.

"Yeah. That's what I heard from her mother." Shannon told.

"Whoa, how nice of you to keep it. And, its sad what happened." Heather said.

"I know. And I'm just doing what any, well, most of anybody would do." Shannon said.

"Preach. Anyways, here is the certificate, and now the wait is about an hour to an hour and a half. Sorry." Heather said.

"No problem, patience is on my resumé." Shannon said, as she walked to a nearby chair, taking seat and getting on her phone.

About an hour and forty later, Shannon was now asleep in her chair. Heather walked up to her and shook her awake.

"Hey, Skye's ready to go. Here is the car seat and everything else is in your car." Heather said, handing Shannon the carriage, and inside was a little surprise.

"Aww," Shannon said, putting a finger near Skye, and resulting in her grabbing it. "And thanks for the help Heather. If you weren't here, I'd probably still be on square one."

"Just doing a friend a favor. And I don't expect anything in return. Your actually doing something and taking a big risk. No one should ask for anything in return." Heather said with a smile.

"Again, thanks for being a good friend. See you tomorrow!" Shannon said, walking off.

"Bye! Hmm, I really wonder how Skye'll turn out to be..." Heather said, walking back to her working quarters.

Out in the parking lot, Shannon is setting up the seat in the back. When she was done, she awed at Skye. Smiling as the small child cooed. She then stood up and gently closed the door, making sure not to harm the baby's hearing or upset her. She the got in the drivers side and started the car, then Drove off. Thinking about how Ashton would react to their now adopted child.

 **Twenty Minutes Later...**

Arriving back at her house, she unbuckled the seat and picked it up around her forearm. As she was walking up to the door, she had somewhat of a pep in her step. Stopping at the door, and taking a big breath and releasing it, she walked in, meeting Ashton with a huge smile as he returned the smile with one of his own.

"She's back," Ashton said, as he went to hug Shannon, "And she brought a new special someone with her!"

He squatted down and studied Skye. He caught a quick glimpse of her eyes, and chuckled.

"I know why the mother chose Skye. The eyes are a bit standing out." He said.

"I know," Shannon responded, "And now she's _our_ responsibility."

Ashton stood up and kissed Shannon on her forehead. "And our responsibility will be fulfilled." He said, hugging her, and both of them smiling down at Skye as she cooed.

"Our family." Shannon said.

 **Well, here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy! Also, this is going to be a bigger project than Starting Anew sorry to say. But, I will try to make this a lot better. With nothing else to say, other than point out any flaws you find, see you all in there next chapter! (Sorry for the suggestive image...and the color too, no other one with her gray...) And I want your opinions. The majority rules, but, I want to know if you guys, and gals, want to see the time throughout Skye's baby years. In other words, do you want full proof history, or just a time lapse?**


	2. Chpt 2,

**Hello, back again! I just wanted to say that this project will be worth while, and that its more of a 'paying respects' thing than a normal story. A** **small, well, kind of small time lapse for reasons. But don't worry, I will probably make ANOTHER story explaining the time raising Skye. But in other words, anyways, without further ado, enjoy the 2nd chapter! (P.S, AU Miami.) (P.P.S, POVs!)**

 **14 years later...**

"Skye, wake up. It's time for school." My mom told me, as she shook me gently awake.

I groaned, not wanting to leave the dream realm, but I had to in order to actually stop her from calling my name.

"Skye, sweetie, wake up. I'm going to keep shaking you until you open your eyes." She said, chuckling.

I started laughing, seeing as she wouldn't let up. I sat up, meeting her eyes.

"And I thought I could sleep in this morning." I said.

"I told you, you had school _today._ So no excuses. Now, go and get ready before I personally help you myself." She told me.

"Alright, alright." I pleaded.

My mom then got up and walked out my room. Instantly, I hopped out of bed and went towards the bathroom. Arriving, I walked in and began my daily routine for school and, well...just in general. I don't have to explain it do I? All I did was brush my teeth, wash my face, had to completely undress to fix up my fur. Hey, I want to look good for my first day of high school. And its not a girl thing so don't try saying it is. Anyways, I finished up and dressed back up, this time, into some proper attire.

I didn't look like I tried too hard to blend in, nor did I look like I came from Hollywood. Just a casual ripped blue jean and button up shirt look. Hell, I oughta throw in some glasses, but I'm not prescripted. So there's that. I then went downstairs to the kitchen and met my dad awake and drinking coffee whilst reading the news paper. Cliché, I know. But its the truth.

"Morning sweetheart." He greeted.

I just responded with the casual 'morning.' Nothing special. Although I did hug him, so I guess that counts.

"Ready for your first day of high school?" He asked.

"More than ever!" I replied excitedly as I took a seat. I didn't have to go anywhere until 7:15. Doors actually open five minutes after and it was 6:40 right now.

"Well someone's excited! What's the occasion?" My dad asked.

I was only happy because since we just moved, and seeing as I lost contact with my old friends, I wanted to make new friends and meet new people. Ugh, the way I'm telling it sounds so cliché I'm going to throw up.

"Just want to meet some new people." I replied.

My dad chuckled, "I was just like that first day of high school too. And if I'm correct, you keep that attitude, people will instantly think of you as a friend."

Oi, one of those dad talks just happened. Although it was short and not really like the puberty one, in which by the way, was really, and I mean _really,_ weird. I kind of wanted mom to have that 'talk' with me seeing as we are both girls. Still would be awkward though. Now that my little rant is done...

"Okay dad, I will." I responded.

Soon after, mom brought in a plate for me. On it was a breakfast heaven. Trust me. It was eggs sunny-side up, bacon cooked to a perfect fur brown like mom, pancakes stacked neatly with drizzled on top, and a biscuit with strawberry jelly in between. I'm getting hungry just telling it. You know what, hold on.

 **Behind The Scenes...**

(Gets up from computer, and walks to living room from computer room)

 **Skye:** Hey mom, you think you can make that breakfast again after this?

 **Shannon:** Which one dear?

 **Skye:** Remember on my first day of high school? When you made the bacon, eggs, pancakes and such? Think you can make that exactly like it again?

 **Shannon:** Probably not exactly, but definitely. You want to return to my cooking again huh?

 **Skye:** In all honesty, I'd rather have your cooking than mine.

 **Shannon:** Knew it wasn't just because you wanted an old classic...

 **Skye:** Alright, you caught me. I'm going to get back to the story.

 **Shannon:** Alright honey. Have fun and look forward to later!

(Walks back to computer room)

 **Back To Story...**

Where was I? Oh yeah! So long story short, I devoured my plate almost. But I did it with elegance, as I was properly trained to be polite and have manners at a dinner table. And I may have done that, but it took just over twenty minutes. So now it was 7:04, almost time to go. I rinsed my plate and put it in the sink along with the silverware, and started to head upstairs towards my room to get ready to go, as it was a ten minute drive.

"Thanks mom." I said, as I went upstairs.

"Your welcome." She replied.

She also said something else I couldn't hear, but I think it was towards dad. Probably was something that I shouldn't prod. 'Stay in a child's place' my parents tell me. You know how that is.

Arriving, I grabbed my jacket, my watch, and backpack, which was a Avian Pesser one strap. I always loved those for some reason. Don't know why though. Anyways, I went back downstairs to meet my mom getting her purse and keys off the door hanger.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"I was born ready." I said cockily.

Oi, looking back on that is embarrassing. Why did I say that? What was running through my mind at the time? Ugh, back to the story, she just chuckled as we went out to the car and got in. It was honestly pretty chilly that morning. About 50, maybe 60 degrees. My mom started the car, and pulled out of the driveway. Along the way, we listened to the radio-83.2 AFP. It was a pop song station, I loved pop. Right as my mom began to turn it, I stopped her, because a song I've never heard came on. And let me tell you, it was catchy. I think my mom told me it was Zebranna's Don't Stop The Music.

Let me tell you, I was dancing and singing along as we rode and my mom laughed as I did it. What can I say? When a song like that comes on, I want to boogie down. After that song, just some more songs I've heard came on, nothing special. After the ten minutes of driving, we arrived at the school. Southwest Miami High School. What I saw, in all honesty, kind of frightened my built up ego back down to square one. Okay, now I'm not joking, but it was like a full head on high school stereotype where there are groups of certain people.

There was a group chatting, they had black shirts on, droopy manes, and some of them had fur over there eyes that was dyed black. The males had lipstick on, and I was kind of disgusted at the amount of piercings. I thinks those were the Goths or Emos as they like to be called. Then I saw another group, lightly colored, actually multi-colored, headphones, and some had round glasses or glasses on their heads. Those must be the Hip-hop geeks. And then I saw the actual geeks. Big round glasses, books in hand, slight over bite-oh wait, that's normal. But what called it all together, was the weird overall-pants they had, or the plaid shirts most of them wore.

Then I finally saw them, the populars. Big jockeys, and prissy, not hot but meh in my opinion, but knowing boys, cheerleaders. And is it that my eyes deceive me? One of the cheerleaders had an unpopular sister? I am metaphorically asking because there is a random girl sitting next to, well, kind of a ways away, from the popular kids. Actually, she sat away from all of the groups-on a bench by the school wall on the farthest side. I am on fire with the stereotypes! Whoo me!

My mom then clears her throat, "You going to get out or do I have to pick you up and walk you to the door like a baby?"

That definitely ruined my train of thought. More like train of celebration. But I just responded by getting out of the car. I turned around to say goodbye and she then drove off. Turning back to face the crowd, it felt like all eyes on me, but I just told myself that there are more people walking up to the school, so not all eyes are on me. Or are they? Anyways, I started to journey up to the door, casually walking, not wanting to _attract_ attention. I successfully did this, and when I reached them, everyone started to walk in. So 7:04 is when I'll leave all the time.

I just walked in behind everyone, not wanting to cause or start any trouble either. Entering, I figured this place would be big. Hallway was at least three people traffic wide, and the lockers were pretty thick, so space was not a problem. I think I forgot a minor detail, but I forgot to say I grabbed my schedule. Adv. AND English teacher was Mr. Drake, room 307. Well, for now. We didn't receive our actual schedules until the week after. But soon found the stairs after a few twists and turns around a couple of corners and people. Hallways were VERY crowded.

I then arrived at the door of 307. It was cracked, so I supposed I was a little early. Walking in, I was quickly met with a couple of eyes, about three or five. Forgot. Slightly nervous I was, but got over it preety quickly, as I knew it was going to be in and out. I just had to get my locker combination and that's it. I went to the back of the line and waited quietly, just wanting to get this over with quickly.

Until someone broke the ice. It was a cheetah, gray with black spots. I thought that was actually a great fur pattern. She looked like a snow leopard.

"Hi." She said. Her stature was a little sheepish, you know, shy?

"Hello." I responded.

"What's your name?" She asked.

I guessed she was trying to make some new friends, and I guess I could do the same. After all, all the fanfictions I've read have ended well after a meeting like this.

"Skye, yours?" I replied.

"Nyallia. Nice to meet you." She said, holing her hand out.

I had to admit, she was a nice girl. I think this could work out.

I turned around and saw that I was next in line. Walking up to the desk, I was met by a red fox with black ears and as well as the tip of his snout.

"Good morning, and who might you be?" He asked.

"Skye, Skye Opal-Alexandria Coraland." I told.

"Coraland? I know him! I taught him in 4th, 5th, and all through middle school. How is he?" Mr. Drake said.

I was honestly surprised. I didn't think the chance of me meeting a teacher who met or even knew my parents were about 1 in 1,000 chance.

"Umm, good. Living well with my mom, Shannon. They aren't officially married...yet." I told him. Why did I though? I don't know this man.

"It was about time he got with Shannon. He always had his eyes on her, but never had the confidence to do it. Now two decades later and he has a child with her? Does the time go fast or what?" He said, chuckling.

I honestly didn't know how to feel. Should I chuckle along with him or remain silent? Oi, I just went with my gut and chuckled along.

"Tell me about it." I replied.

"Well, all I have to say is that it will be an honor teaching another Coraland." He said, handing me a slip of sticky note with four numbers on it.

"It will be an honor being teacher by the one who made my father the way he is now." I said.

He just chuckled again. But his smile was quickly lost as he kind of stared off into the distance. He regained his composure and noticed I was staring. He acted as quickly as he could.

"Alright, see you when you get back." He dismissed.

"Alright." I responded as I walked out the door, feeling more awkward than I should.

I looked back down at the sticky note, and it read: 407, 21-25-40. Huh, pretty easy to remember. Pretty hard to get to, as it was on the second floor, and I was on the third. I didn't complain though, as after my locker, most of my classes were on the third floor. How convenient. Or the irony? I don't know how to use grammar that good, but I try.

Getting to my locker, hallways still crowded, and plus there was a fight, so that didn't help, it took about four, if not three minutes to get there. Following the code, I opened it and put my jacket in along with my backpack after I got a pencil, two notebooks, and my phone. Closing it, I was met with that cheetah girl again. Apparently her locker was next to mine. Too cliché? Okay, about two or three lockers down. Stretch the truth a little. But it scared the ever living hell out of me. I jumped as she proceeded to go about why she was there.

"Your dad knows Mr. Drake?" She asked.

"Apparently." I responded, clutching my chest and hyperventilating.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's okay." I said, regaining my composure.

"I guess that means you get a little more lead way than the rest of us in English." She said.

"Or a little more hardened." I added.

"True." Nyallia finished.

As the crowd around us drowned out our conversation to just two people at their lockers, I started heading back to class with Nyallia not far behind. I was more wondering how the day would go when I arrived back, but when I did, I was the only other one in there except for Mr. Drake and Nyallia. I passed the thought and figured I should get a background on the teacher and my father. It would help with getting to know them more than I already do. I don't really get a lot of father-daughter time with him, so this should help.

"Hey, Mr. Drake?" I called out.

"Yes?" He responded.

"I was wondering how you and my dad were all those school years." I asked.

He scratched his chin, thinking of something to say.

"Well, me and him were like butter and bread, best of friends. In a...student and teacher way of course. We only had contact through the school, and rarely outside of school." He explained.

"Mobile phones weren't a thing yet." I said.

"No, they were, just expensive. The times we did meet outside of school were him helping out around the house, or by accidental at a store with his mom." He continued.

I just sat intentively, wanting him to continue, as I was intrueged where this was going. Lucky for me, he did.

"But although he had a coat of sunshine outside of school, mostly, in school, he was an outsider. Trust me when I say that people picked on him and bullied him to a speck. I saw all of it myself, thrown into lockers, one of his fingers were broken, and one of the kids, who were older and _way_ bigger, beat him to where his lip was busted, eye swollen, and stomach was bruised." He said, shaking his head and holding his forehead.

I could do nothing but sit and listen, nothing to ask or say. It was unbelievable how real life can be. Was this really how my dad was raised? I hear lots of stories and songs about how the fifties, sixties, and seventies plus were terrible, but this? Ouch.

"I tried the best I could without losing my job, because in all actuality, I wanted to beat the kid to teach him a lesson myself, but I just told his parents. And nothing was done. It just continued all those years until he went to high school. Past that, I lost contact. And haven't heard up until you came along." Mr. Drake said, sitting back up in his chair and regaining his composure.

Although speechless, one thing intrigued me.

"Mr. Drake, um, what about my parents? How did my mom end up meeting him? Or vice versa?" I asked.

He just looked me in the eyes and started his memoir of that day.

"What happened was that your father, he had a crush on your mother. Couldn't stop talking about her with me, 'she's so beautiful,' or 'there is no star that shines brighter than her.' I was astounded he didn't just hug her randomly and say I love you in front of everyone. But there was one problem-that kid I told you that beat him? Yeah, he also had a crush on Shannon. So seeing another competition, let's just say that the antlers definitely butt. But one was a fawn to an adult, so the odds were fairly uneven." He explained.

"So a hint of jealousy?" I asked.

"More like a dose. In secret, Shannon did actually like Ashton, she just never bluntly showed it. It was like a code, the little winks, smiles, and occasionally a small talk. The kid, Isaac Poescetti, noticed her advances on him, and did not take to it to kindly. I'm not a mind reader, nor was Ashton, but the first thing that probably passed his mind was 'impress to finesse.' So the bearing to a pulp happened." He continued.

"Then what happened?" I asked, to show I was still interested.

"Your mother didn't take to kindly to it and completely dropped Isaac's chances, and basically your father and her both still kept secret in their love for eachother. I also really was astounded how naive Ashton was. He had no clue. Shannon did, but was still too shy. And that's where I end."

"What why?" I asked, completely dumbfounded by the situation I was in, and boy was that situation embarrassing. I wanted that info to kind of be private, but oh well.

He cleared his throat and motioned towards the eyes of onlookers. I was deeply gone in embarrassment, but kept my cool.

"Your dad had a rough middle school experience." One of them said, followed by a few 'yeah's.'

I just walked back to my seat thanking Mr. Drake for the info, and sat, waiting for the day to bring it's goodies. And what goodies those were.

 **(Ni-Ah-lee-uh) (Po-set-tee) There is chapter 2. Long and hopefully entertaining. Leave a review and point out the flaws and I'll fix them pronto. Starting Anew won't have another chapter for a few days, as I can't think of a branch to climb off of. But it will happen soon. Than for the support, and see you all in chapter three. (P.S, tell me what you think of POVs!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm back. I just wanted to say thank you all and to all a thank you. This is going great and hope you all enjoy! Without further ado, enjoy chapter three!**

"Alright class, since this is a new year and maybe, maybe not, new class let's introduce ourselves and tell us something interesting. Starting from left to right. Go." Mr. Drake said.

This continued on for a few minutes. I heard names like Alex, Dylan, Christian, Lydia, Isabell, Mysterious...until it came to me. Like everyone else, I introduced myself and said something interesting. It was weird but, I'm pretty sure most people _found_ it interesting.

"My names Skye, and I like to cosplay as many different characters from many different things." I said.

All I have to say though, it was embarrassing to shit. No one laughed or starting firing questions, but it was weird telling people what I like. I instantly sat down, anticipating one of the two things to happen, when Mr. Drake starting speaking again.

"Now that you've all shared and introduced yourselves, I'm Evan Drake, or Mr. Drake to you all, and I've traveled to many places across the world-Japan, The UK, Australia, and Brazil to name a few. And now, I'm here and hoping to start this year off on a good note. So let's get started!" Mr. Drake said.

And there's advisory. At least the interesting part. In all actuality, we just sat around conversing or being quiet as most of us didn't know each other. Don't get me wrong, I felt comfortable chatting with Nyallia, but it was the uncomfortableness of not knowing anybody else and most of the time being the only ones talking.

"So, you're into cosplay. What were the characters you have done?" She asked.

I knew she was going to ask about that sooner or later. I guess after what I said, I should have kept anticipating questions. What could I do? Avoid the question? I've stepped too far passed the line to turn back now.

"None, I've just seen some people dress up as characters I like. I asked them and they told me it was cosplay. So...I don't know, I've just liked it past then." I told.

"Huh. That easy for you? For me, it was like a few months before I finally accepted what group I was in." Nyallia said.

I was surprised at how there was another one of my race. I laughed so hard at that joke, in my head. But it really was surprising.

"I've posed as many characters. Some Digimon, Pokemon, hell even a mortal Kombat characters for...reasons. My sister doesn't take too kindly to it though. She thinks its for weirdos." Nyallia said.

I was absolutely astounded. She was able to make all of those costumes? I've wanted to but didn't have the skills. Or the equipment. But she says she did them in her lifetime. I found senpai!

"Senpai?" I said, letting a thought run free of my mind.

"Maybe." She responded with a laugh, catching my reference. Well, quiet laugh, as we really were then only ones talking now.

Not for long, as the bell rang indicating that advisory was over.

Finally, that awkwardness was over. I started walking out the door, until Mr. Drake stopped me. Oi, no disrespect, but seriously? Now? After that long quietness even you were fidgeting around as it happened? Come on.

"Skye, I would like to have a quick word before you leave." He said.

I stopped at the door, turned around and started walking back to the teacher's desk. I was now standing in front of him, straightened like a soldier in the army.

"Skye, I am just saying," He started, standing up, and taking his glasses off, "I hope you have a good middle school experience unlike your father. I'd hate for you to go through that."

I was slightly speechless. He really did care for my dad. I had to respond, and this time, I actually liked what my gut told me.

"Well, then wish me luck." I said.

"Okay, good luck. You'll need it for the crowd this year. Its rough." He informed.

I started to walk away, fortunately he didn't say anything else. Unfortunately, I had to rush. Four minutes are not enough to get through this school. Especially when your next class is on the other end of the hall. So I just started jogging, slipping my way past and through the rustling and bustling of the passing time halls. Except one miscalculation. I had to do a turn around duck in order to get pass a few people chatting. But ended up bumping into someone coming out of it.

We both fell crashing down to the ground, my ear buds falling out of my ear and books scattering in two directions, then their whatever doing whatever. I got back up and looked at the person I collided with, holding out my hand and apologizing as well. He gladly took it, but I was expecting an 'it's okay,' not whatever else he said.

"No, I should be sorry. standing out in the middle of the hallway was my fault. I knew I was bound to have someone run into me." He said.

"Oh, um okay..." I said, trailing off. What to do in this situation, what to do. This guy was apologizing to _**me**_ after _**I**_ crashed into him.

"Here are your things." He said. I must've completely zoned out, because I didn't know he even moved.

"Thanks..." What else was there for me to say? 'Oh Midoriya-Kun, hold me in your arms tight and don't ever let go!' Too much anime.

"See you around." He said, walking off.

Same with me, except the hallways were still crowded, surprisingly.

By the time I got to my class though, I was late. Three minutes actually. Damn hallways, always taking the most precious thing mankind, or bipedal kind in this case, has. Curse you!

Arriving at english, I knocked on the door and the teacher, Ms. Lynn, came over to open it.

"Miss Coraland, do you have a pass, or good excuse?" She said in a cold tone. I felt disrespected, in some manner. Don't know which though, my pride or ego. But I didn't have a pass, so went with excuse.

"A small accident in the halls. Bumped into someone and stuff go boom." I said. I don't know what I said that caused it, but a few chuckles were heard.

"Seeing as this is the first day, let alone first week, I'll let it slide. Now please take your seat anywhere you'd like." She told.

I looked around and only saw one seat open. It was second to the back next to a window facing a billboard saying 'live life to the fullest,' with a family consisting of a mother, father, and two sisters looking out at a sunset.

'Hmm.' I thought. Better than nothing.

Taking my seat, roll call began, again. David, Samantha, Alex, Lorelei. Then me.

This would go on all day I presumed. What a time waster.

 **This was a short chapter, sorry, but I'm still working on it. Hopefully I will start updating more frequently. See you next chapter guys!**


End file.
